Okay, It's A Wrap
by Daughterof8
Summary: A crazy, randomly wacky "story" that involves the Bob-Whites. It's not supposed to be serious, and it veers off into some of the craziest directions. Expect silliness and ridiculousness.


Eighteen-year-old Jim Frayne leaned back against the wall of the school and watched as his date for the evening danced with one of their mutual friends. They looked good together, Jim noticed with a sinking feeling. Probably much better than he looked with her.

"Wait, cut!" the mysterious director known by the initial of K called. She strode over to Jim. "You aren't supposed to think that they look better than you two do."

"Well, maybe not, but it's true, isn't it?" Jim replied, scowling at her. "I mean, come on, dark hair and blond always look better than blond and red."

K's eyes narrowed. "That's not always the case. Besides, if you think negative thoughts, how will you ever get a positive outcome?"

"I thought negative things during my time with Jonesy," Jim smirked at her. "And look how well my life turned out."

"Point," K grudgingly admitted. Then she grinned maliciously. "But if you keep thinking those things, you could lose the girl that you've always wanted."

Jim looked at her sharply. "You wouldn't do that. You already have the ending planned out. And also, you would never pick Dan over me."

K just raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that I never plan these things, right? And that Dan has a much better sense of humor than you do?"

Jim's red-hot temper flared up. "_He _has a better sense of humor?!"

"Well, yeah," she said bluntly. "Come on, haven't you ever read the fanfiction about him? He's hilarious!"

"Well, if you're going to suddenly turn on me, then maybe I quit!" Jim stormed. "Whoever said I wanted to have a part in this, anyway?"

"Uh, you did," K snickered at him. "As soon as I mentioned that it was going to be a romance story between Trixie and somebody, you snatched it up. It was actually quite amusing."

Jim flushed, remembering and knowing that she was right. "I could still quit."

"Of course you could," K said calmly. "And you could also push Trixie right into Dan's arms."

Jim's eyes flared at that. He turned back to the scene with narrowed eyes. "Let's try that again."

K rolled her eyes as she walked off the set, muttering to herself, "Why am I not surprised?"

Jim leaned back against the wall of the school gym as he watched his date dance with one of their mutual friends. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously. She had danced with him a few times, but she had also danced with Dan a couple of times, as well as a few other guys. He didn't like the fact that he was feeling so possessive, but he absolutely hated seeing her in somebody else's arms.

He shifted from foot to foot, not noticing the many admiring glances that he was getting from the females in the gym. Once the song was over, he watched for her anxiously, hoping that she would come back to him.

Trixie made her way to the side of the gym where she'd last seen her date. She had been dancing with tons of different guys all night, but truthfully her favorite person to dance with was her date. However, she didn't want to seem like she was too clingy, so she forced herself to broaden her horizons a little.

"Hey, Trix," he greeted her with a grin. "Having fun?"

Trixie looked up at him and grinned back, loving the sparkle that appeared in his green eyes. "Of course, Jim. I love going to dances with you." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she smacked a hand over her mouth, unable to believe she'd said that out loud. Almost as soon as she did, though, she whirled to the director. "How come I always have to be the one to put my foot in my mouth and say things that I only meant to think? Why doesn't Jim ever have to do that?"

K sighed impatiently. "You guys can't keep interrupting this. Nobody will want to read it if you do. Just go on with it."

Trixie ignored her. "I mean, come on, I'm impulsive, but Jim can be, too! I'd like to see him unintentionally say something like, 'I feel like kissing you right now.'"

"I'm not impulsive!" Jim denied. "I always think things through."

Trixie snorted. "Yeah, right. Tell me, did you really think through your flirting with Dot Murray in Iowa? I mean, come on, if you were going to be jealous of me, don't you think it wasn't fair of you to make me jealous of you?"

Jim's face got red. "I was _not _flirting with her. And I was not trying to make you jealous. And I wasn't jealous."

Trixie laughed out loud at the last one. "Are you kidding me?! You were _totally _jealous! And you were too flirting with her!"

"You guys," K barked. "Don't start this old argument again. Just resume."

"How do you know that I was jealous?" Jim demanded. "Did I tell you? And I wasn't flirting with her!"

"No, but you didn't have to tell me," Trixie insisted, getting closer to him with the intent of getting in his face. "It was written all over your face. And then, come on, the whole mention of Ned having the Indian sign on me? You were jealous! And you were flirting with her."

"Knock it off, you two! You have a job to do," K said to no avail.

"Well, you were jealous, too," Jim tossed back, unable to think of anything else. "You were the one who brought up the Indian sign. And I wasn't flirting with her."

"Of course I was jealous," Trixie told him. "You were flirting with somebody that I'd always wished I could be like! In looks, anyway. I didn't know why you would do that to me!"

"Please, guys? You have something else you're supposed to be working on," K very nearly pleaded.

"As if you weren't flirting with Ned," he responded. About to add more, Trixie cut in before he had the chance.

"Ha! So you admit that you were flirting with Dot!" she crowed triumphantly.

"No, I don't!" Jim argued. "I was not purposely flirting with her. And I noticed how you didn't deny flirting with Ned."

"I wasn't flirting with Ned," she scoffed. "Puh-lease."

"Really?" K asked dryly, having given up on her attempts to stop their arguing. "Jim denies that he was flirting, and now you are, too?"

Trixie glared at her. "Of course I'm denying it since it wasn't true."

Jim snorted. "Uh-huh. I saw how you hung on to his every word."

"I did not! I was more concerned with watching you and wishing that you'd come over and kiss me," Trixie blurted out. "I was only pretending to listen to him."

"Gee, and you wonder why you're always the one putting your foot in your mouth in my stories," K muttered.

Jim became very still. "What?"

Trixie's face flamed bright red. "I wasn't listening to Ned. I was watching you."

"And you were wishing that I'd..." he trailed off. He suddenly realized that her face was only inches from his.

Trixie dropped her gaze to the floor and squeaked out, "Well, yeah. Who wouldn't?"

K groaned to herself as she realized where this was heading. Trying desperately to get them back on track, she attempted once more, "Uh, don't you guys want to continue with what we were doing before?"

"Who wouldn't?" Jim repeated in a low tone. "Does that mean you still want me to?"

Her eyes came back up to meet his as she gave him a disdainful look. "Duh. I've always want you to."

Then she, too, realized how close they were to each other as her heart started thudding painfully in her chest.

K looked around frantically, really not wanting to witness what was coming next. "Oh, come on, where's Mart or Dan when you need him?" she muttered to herself.

As if summoned by her words, Dan strode onto stage. Somehow he had left the stage at some point during the arguing, but now he was back. "Hey, am I needed again yet?"

K glanced at the couple who were still gazing into each other's eyes. "No, a certain couple managed to get into a fight, and I wasn't able to stop it. But now they're making up – or about to, anyway," she told him, gesturing at the couple to the side. She flashed an evil grin at Dan. "I don't suppose you'd want to separate them?"

A wicked smile danced across Dan's face. "Of course." As he walked away, K heard him murmur to himself, "I can't believe that I get _paid _for being sarcastic! I'd do this stuff for free."

K just grinned and rolled her eyes.

Dan stepped right up close to Jim and Trixie, but they didn't even blink. "Unbelievable," he muttered to himself. Then, smirking, he said loudly, "Hey, Jim, did you tell Trixie about that rumor that I heard? You know, the one where you were seen making out with one of the most popular girls at college...and said girl's last name happens to begin with 'Murr' and end with 'ay'?"

Trixie jerked back from Jim as if she'd been slapped. She took huge steps back from him as she sent one of the deadliest glares Dan had ever seen (and he'd seen some deadly ones in his life, that was for sure) at Jim. "You idiot! What the heck is he talking about?!"

Jim, in turn, sent one of his deadliest glares at Dan. "What'd you do that for, especially when you know that it isn't true?"

Dan just shrugged. "Hey, I was told by the director to separate you two. It's not my fault."

"Daniel Mangan," K growled as she stalked closer to him. "I told you to separate them, not break them up permanently! What is wrong with you?"

"Hey, at least now the production can go on," Dan pointed out as he started to feel a little remorseful that he'd had to choose that particular way to separate them. "They're not about to kiss anymore."

"True, but still." K's blue eyes flashed at him. "Did you have to do it with a stupid rumor?"

Dan shook his head and admitted, "Okay, I probably could have done it differently." He turned to Jim and Trixie. "Sorry, guys. Trixie, for the record, there's nothing to that rumor."

"Of course there isn't. Did I ever say I thought there was?" Trixie sniffed, tossing her curls over her shoulder.

Now Jim frowned at her. "Obviously you did, Trix. Why else would you have pulled away like that? For that matter, why do you always doubt me? You expect me to trust you whenever you go off and do something or are with another guy, and yet as soon as I do something similar, you start doubting. That hardly seems fair!"

Trixie was taken aback at how angry he appeared. "I do trust you."

"Really, Trix? If you saw me with Dot Murray looking at jewelry together, would you keep a level head about it or would you blow a gasket? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you'd get upset. And yet I'm not able to get upset at you! You realize that this type of relationship could never work, right?" Jim didn't even know what he was saying anymore; he was just trying to cover up the hurt he felt with anger.

To his astonishment, Trixie didn't yell back at him. She just blinked, almost as if she were blinking back tears, and nodded. "I know," she whispered. "I'm horrible at trusting people; I'm sorry. I think it stems from my own insecurity issues." She lowered her head. "I need to go think for a bit. I'll be back later." With that, she walked right off the stage with Jim gaping after her.

K frowned in irritation. "You've got to be kidding me. She just left? Gee, why don't I just cancel this whole production?"

"You could," Jim told her softly, but not really concentrating on her. He was focused on the spot where Trixie had disappeared from sight. "You could just let people watch what's about to happen in reality instead of what's going to happen on stage."

"What? But I'd been planning this for ages!" K objected.

Dan snickered. "Are you kidding me, K? You never plan anything! I even heard you say earlier that you had no idea how this was going to go."

"Well...okay, fine," K huffed. "You got me. But if we don't do this, then what can we do?"

"You already have four whole pages just telling about this," he commented. "Why don't you just follow up on Jim and Trixie and see what happens between them? That ought to satisfy readers – er, watchers."

"I was really kind of set on the jealousy thing with Jim, though," K said wistfully. Then she straightened. "But I don't really have anybody left who wants to do this, so I suppose following Jim and Trixie can't hurt. But I think I'll want to find Mart, too, and let him on in some of the action..."

"Ever since you started reading fanfiction where Mart is hilarious, he's been your new favorite character," Dan grumbled. "What happened to me? I'm still funny."

"You weren't ever my only favorite. I've always liked Jim just as much as you," K said mildly.

"Yeah, but now I have to share you with two others."

"What?" K gaped at him.

Miracle of miracles, she saw Dan blush. "Uh, I honestly didn't mean it like that. I meant that you now have to divide your attention between three people instead of two."

"Better three than four, Danny boy," K answered him cheerfully. Then her eyes widened. "Crap, where'd Jim go? I need to follow him!"

Dan pointed. "He just left. I'm assuming he's going after Trixie."

"Dude, then hurry up! I can't miss any of this!" K replied, already hurrying over to the entrance.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Girls," he mumbled as he followed her across the stage. Quite truthfully, he didn't want to miss any of the action, either, but he wasn't about to let her know that.

* * *

"Where did you come from, where did you go, where did you come from cotton-eyed Joe," K sang softly to herself as she followed Jim all the way home. She had this habit of getting the weirdest songs stuck in her head at the weirdest times, and she's pretty much reached the point where she doesn't fight it. She'll get country songs, pop songs, children's songs, church songs, and random songs stuck in her head – it doesn't matter. If it's a song K's heard, you can be sure that she'd had it stuck in her head at some point in her life.

She stopped and turned around to look at Mart, who had miraculously appeared out of nowhere when Dan had stopped to get a donut. Where he was going to get a donut, K had no idea, but whatever. "Mart, do you think it would be rude to just walk in to Manor House?"

"Of course not," he mumbled around a donut in his mouth. Wait, really? He had a donut, too? "You're the director. You have, like, the key to the city. You can go anywhere."

"I'm only the director of the play or story or something that I'm working on at the time. Not the whole town of Sleepyside," she said as she bit her lip. "Wait, did that make sense?"

"Sorta." Mart swallowed. "Just go on. Jim's so focused on following Trixie to Honey that he won't care if you're there."

"But what if Honey or Celia or Miss Trask cares? And by the way...do you know why Honey is at home instead of at the set? I was going to need her eventually," K commented.

"No, I don't know. And if someone questions...well, geez! I'm a character in the books. I'll just tell them you're a friend of mine." Mart shrugged, having finished his donut.

K couldn't help but grin secretly to herself at being called a friend as she cautiously opened the door to the Manor House. Spying no one, she walked in and glanced around. "Whoa. This is huge."

"Yeah, that's how everybody feels their first time," Mart remarked as he strode in and led the way up the stairs. "Honey, Jim, and Trixie are going to be this way."

K stared at the house. "Dude. If my family lived here, I would never have to complain about my siblings again. I'd never have to see them."

Mart snickered. "It's not that big. Now come on. Didn't you want to find Jim?"

"Sure..." K murmured as she made her way slowly to the stairs. Then something dawned on her. "Hey, why aren't you using your huge words? Did you forget to eat a few pages out of your dictionary today?"

Mart glared at her, apparently not amused at the comment. "No, I just—"

"He didn't forget," Dan said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. K gawked at him for a moment, and then shrugged her shoulders as she accepted the fact that the Bob-Whites can be anywhere they want to be at any given moment. Who was she to question things in this strange world? "I simply hid it from him. With some help from Brian, of course," he smirked.

Now Mart glared at Dan. "Jerk. I was wondering where it got to."

At that comment K whirled around to face him in astonishment. "You actually do eat pages of the dictionary?!"

"Well, duh. How else am I supposed to remember all those words?"

"You might as well tell me that if you give Reddy alphabet soup he'll be able to talk," K muttered, referring to Martha Speaks. (In case you're one of those normal people who don't watch little kid shows anymore, Martha Speaks is a TV show where a dog can talk if she's given alphabet soup every day. Cool, right?)

Dan and Mart looked at her surprise. "You didn't know that? Aren't you supposed to, like, know everything about Sleepyside?"

K just stared at them and seriously considered fainting from the shock, but then as she heard a voice from upstairs, she was reminded as to why she was here in the first place. Pushing by Mart, she got to the top of the stairs just in time to see Jim pound on a door and call, "Come on, Trixie! I want to talk to you!"

"She's busy," came the muffled voice of Honey. "I mean, she's not here."

Jim rolled his eyes and groaned. "Honey, you're a terrible liar. I know that Trixie is in there, and I know that she's not doing anything important. Just let me talk to her!"

Without warning the door that Jim had been leaning against flew open, and he stumbled and grabbed onto Trixie (who had been the one to fling open the door) to regain his balance.

"Who are you to assume that I'm not doing anything important in there?" Trixie demanded to know, trying to pry his hands off of her waist.

Jim saw what she was doing and decided to keep his hands there, just to aggravate her further. "Trixie, what could you possibly be doing in there that's of some great importance?"

"Mysteries," Trixie shot back. "We could be working on mysteries."

"Mysteries aren't—" Jim began. He quickly backtracked when he realized that wouldn't be the smartest thing to say. "Mysteries are important, of course, but you guys aren't working on one right now. Are you?"

Trixie eyed him for a moment, and then she sighed and shook her head. "No."

"What else could you have been working on, then?" Jim challenged her.

Trixie glanced down at the hands that were still on her waist before rolling her eyes, sighing again, and admitting defeat. "Okay, nothing that important."

"Not even homework?" K blurted out. When all eyes turned to her, she felt her face burn, but kept her attention on Trixie.

"Homework? Oh, you mean housework. Why would I do things like dust or vacuum at Honey's house?" Trixie asked in confusion.

K gave her the oddest look. "No, homework. You know, the schoolwork that you bring home with you."

Now all the Bob-Whites were looking at her strangely (because, somehow, Brian and Di appeared out of nowhere – apparently the BWGs have a tendency to do that – and Honey had emerged from her room). "We've never heard of homework," Brian told her slowly. "We sometimes go to school, but why would we bring schoolwork home with us? That's just silly."

K opened her mouth to respond, but then rethought that. There were millions of questions that she wanted to ask, but at this point she was so confused by everything that had come out of their mouths that she wasn't sure she even wanted to understand. So she settled for an, "Oh."

"K, I just realized – is this something that has to be related to the number thirteen?" Di asked worriedly. "Back when you were directing this as a play thing, I heard you mention this was for Jix's thirteenth anniversary."

"How'd you know about that? You weren't supposed to be around when I was filming that," K muttered. "I don't know. I don't think it has to be specifically about thirteen...it just has to be creative."

"You call this creative? Visiting us in our hometown? You do realize this is called Sleepyside for a reason, right?" Dan asked, smirking.

K glared. "For your information, yes, this is creative. Well, kind of. It's funny, at least."

"How's it funny?" Honey wanted to know. "Nothing that strange has happened."

"It's funny because it's— aw, it doesn't matter," K said, a bit abruptly. "You guys aren't the ones who'll be reading it."

"Reading it? How can they read this? This is real life action here," Mart said suspiciously.

"Yeah, to you guys," K muttered under her breath.

"To us guys? But then what about you?" Di asked in alarm.

K glanced at her watch and gasped. "Crap crap crap! Di, this isn't completely real to me. I'm the writer of this. But no time to talk! Jim, Trixie, continue with your— your— your saga thing. I don't have much time left!"

"For what?" Brian asked. His brow was furrowed in confusion.

"I— augh! I don't have time for explanations! Yo, writer person," K called, glancing up.

"What, me?" the writer called back in shock.

"Yeah, you! Can you just, like, make all the Bob-Whites informed of why I'm in a hurry? I don't have time!"

"But I'm you! Why don't you just do it?" the writer pointed out.

"What? I'm not you. I mean, you're not me. If you're me, then who's up there?" K said.

"Wait, what? That doesn't make sense. If you're up here, then who's down there? I and you can't be at two places at once if you and I are indeed the same person."

"We aren't the same person! That would just be weird! You're you and I'm me," K stated.

The writer rolled her eyes. "No, you're me and I'm you, which means that it is possible for one person to be in two places at once."

"I am not you! I don't know if you're you or me, but I'm not you! And— what? I'm confused."

"Well, that makes two of us. And you do realize that if the writer is confused the story is just going to go downhill from there, right?" the writer casually mentioned.

K groaned. "As if this place isn't weird enough!"

"Hey, I could add aliens and princesses and rocket ships. Do you want me to do that?" the writer asked.

"No! Then I think I really would faint, and I wouldn't even have the option like I did last time!"

"You had an option to faint? Lucky."

"You're the one who wrote that. Why are you surprised?"

"I never said I was surprised."

"But you called me lucky."

"That doesn't mean I was surprised. Hey, weren't you in a hurry or something?"

"No, you were in a hurry but you were just speaking through me, even though you're not me and I'm not you when you claim I am," K replied.

The writer groaned. "I told you this would just get more confusing!"

"Who's confused? I'm not. It all makes sense to me now."

The writer rubbed her head. "What? How does it make sense to you if it doesn't make sense to me?"

"Easy. This is my dream."

"Nice try, but no. This isn't a dream."

"But it has to be a dream. Why else would those elephants be in the Manor House?" K said, pointing.

The writer looked where she was pointing and gasped. "What?! How'd those get there?"

"See, I told you. This is a dream," K said smugly.

"It's not a dream! It's a story!"

"It's a what?" all the Bob-Whites chorused. K and the writer whipped their heads around to look at the group, having forgotten they were still there.

K sent a glare at the writer. "Now look what you did."

"What I did? You're the one who kept insisting that it was a dream!"

"But it _is _a dream," K said crossly. "Stop arguing with me."

The writer, seeing that she had very little time left to finish this story, just rolled her eyes and gave in.

"So, Jim, Trixie, finish your little thing quick so I can send this to my editors," K said to the couple.

"Our little thing?" they repeated in unison.

"Yes! Your little romance thing!"

"Was this a setup?" Jim asked suspiciously. "I feel like I've been set up."

Trixie's eyes were narrowed. "Now that you mention it..."

"Guys!" K shouted. "We have limited time." She chewed her lip for a moment and then glanced back at the writer. "Hey, writer? Can you do me a favor?"

"Why should I? You basically told me to shut up. I don't take kindly to being told to shut up."

"Fine, fine, whatever. I need you to somehow miraculously get Trixie and Jim back on track," K told the writer, desperately hoping that she'd agree.

"I don't see why I should."

"Please?"

"Are you begging me?"

"Will it help my cause?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes."

"Okay. Fine, I'll do my magic thing that gets Trixie and Jim finished so you can be done."

"Thanks," K murmured as she turned to face the couple. True to her word, the writer had removed all the Bob-Whites from the scene except for Dan, Trixie and Jim, and Trixie and Jim were now talking.

"Wait, wasn't it Mart who was here? Not Dan?" K asked in confusion.

"Dan's more fun to write. And who are you to question me, anyway? Haven't you done that enough today?"

Figuring it wasn't worth the bother of arguing, K just rolled her eyes and turned back to Jim and Trixie. "Okay, you guys! In all seriousness, this needs to go out for editing _today! _And since I can't use my school computer to send it out, I have to use the other one, and since I have to do that, I need to send it out by seven or eight tonight!"

"Did you ever think of becoming friends with Honey? I think, based on that sentence, you guys would get along fabulously," Dan snickered.

K shot him a dirty look. "Since I write about you guys, I like to think of myself as already being friends with all of you, thank you very much."

"Really. Because friends purposely torture each other," Dan stated dryly.

K smiled wickedly. "But of course! I see you torturing Jim and Trixie all the time."

Dan opened his mouth to deny it, but then he realized that she spoke the truth, so he sheepishly closed it. K took that chance to once again try to get the show back on the road. "Jim, Trixie, go!"

Since the awesome writer had conveniently made it so Jim and Trixie would do exactly what they were supposed to, the two turned back to each other.

"So, Trix, I'm sorry for making you run off and for yelling at you," Jim apologized. "I didn't mean it."

"It doesn't matter if you meant it or not...what you said was true," Trixie said mournfully. "I do have problems trusting you when it comes to other girls. I'm sorry."

Jim stepped closer and took her hands in his. "Regardless, it was mean of me to point it out like that. Maybe we can just both work on that."

"Yeah," Trixie agreed softly. "But are you sure you want to stay with me when I have trust issues about this?"

Jim looked at in her shock. "Of course! I just don't know if you want to stay with me when I have trust issues about _everything."_

"You do not," Trixie scolded him. "And of course I want to stay with you."

K glanced at Dan out of the corner of her eye. Seeing that he had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and a smirk on his face, she nudged him with her elbow and whispered, "Don't."

"What? I wasn't going to do anything," he whispered back, still with that look on his face.

K just rolled her eyes and shot him a Look. Apparently it was enough to shut him up, for he kept his mouth closed.

Jim didn't say anything else. He just pulled Trixie closer to him and gently placed his lips on hers. Trixie responded instantly, and for a while the two were lost in their own world.

"That's it, I can't watch this anymore," Mart whispered to K. He turned away and pretended to be interested in the portrait on the wall.

"Fine, turn away then. See if I care," K muttered in response. Then she did a double-take. "Mart?!" she said in a whisper. "What are you doing here? I thought you made him leave." She directed her last comment up to the writer.

The writer shrugged. "He's persistent. Sorry."

Grumbling under her breath, K turned her attention back to the couple in front of her. Unfortunately, while she'd been preoccupied with Mart, the couple had finally come out of their world and now stood just gazing at the other.

"Gag me," Dan murmured.

"True dat," Mart agreed.

"True dat?" K repeated. Then, remembering that she had limited time, she rolled her eyes and muttered, "Never mind. And if it bothers you two so much, don't watch."

"I tried that," Mart whispered. "It didn't work."

K looked at him with her eyes narrowed. "Well, then go away."

"Kinda testy tonight," Mart mumbled to Dan.

"So I've noticed," Dan replied out of the corner of his mouth.

K pretended not to hear them as she watched Jim and Trixie pull away from each other completely. Apparently they'd forgotten that the three of them were standing there, for they looked surprised and embarrassed to have been seen.

"How long have you three been there?" Trixie asked with a red face.

Mart's eyes gleamed as he opened his mouth, but K beat him to it. "Just a bit," she answered vaguely. "So are you guys good now?"

They glanced at each other and nodded. "Yeah. We're good," Jim said softly.

"Whew," K sighed. "Finally. Now I can end this whenever I want since this storyline has been wrapped up."

"What? You're going to end now? But you barely got to see anything about me!" Mart pouted.

"Dude. It wasn't about you, nor was it supposed to be," Dan replied to him. "Just like it wasn't about me." He gave K a look with his last comment.

K held her hands up in the air. "Hey, don't look at me. This was originally supposed to be a play or movie or something that included all of you. And it was supposed to be shorter. But since you guys interfered..."

"Sure, there she goes, blaming it on us," Mart remarked sarcastically. "Is it our fault if we just wanted to live our lives?"

"Yes," K told him flatly. "And I do admit to having some regret that you two didn't get bigger parts. But you got more than Honey, Di, and Brian did – I think they might have gotten only one line each, if that! You guys got tons."

"Yep. See, we're special, Mart," Dan said importantly. "We're funny."

"Only when you're not pouting or being annoying, though," K interjected. "Then it's not funny."

"But what if it's funny to other people while it's annoying to you?"

"Shut up, Mart."

"Hey, I take offense to that!"

"As you were supposed to," K told him cheekily. "Now, say goodbye. I need to wrap this up."

"Goodbye. I need to wrap this up," Dan said solemnly.

"Dan..." K said with a warning to her voice, but with a hint of amusement shining through.

"How come you think it's funny when he does stuff like that but you just bark at me when I do it?" Mart complained.

"I barked at Dan plenty before," K said. "Well, I think I did. It just depends on my mood."

"It sure seems like your mood likes me best," Mart mumbled.

"Okay, seriously? Wrap it up! I need to go!"

"See ya, folks. Even though I'm not exactly sure who you all are," Jim said, waving his hand in the air. Then he lowered it. "Well, that just feels weird."

"Dude, I forgot you were even there," Dan told him. He smirked. "You two were quiet."

Jim just glared at him.

Trixie added her goodbyes, although privately she thought that it was pretty silly. "Goodbye, peoples! Thanks for...well, enjoying, I guess."

"Ciao, everybody. This works out well anyway. I just remembered that I have a date with Di," Mart said, immediately rushing off.

"Well, that'll keep him out of my hair for a while," Dan remarked dryly. "Why couldn't he have left earlier?"

"I don't know," K sighed. "But I have to admit, he was funny. Have you said goodbye yet, Dan?"

"You don't need to nag," Dan snickered. Seeing her glare, he hastily added, "Fine, fine. Uh, later, folks! Have fun...doing whatever you have to do now!"

K stifled a smile. "Okay, well, thanks you guys! I hope to come back another time!"

"Goodbye, K!" the three Bob-Whites left chorused.

"See ya!" Sending one last wave at them, K disappeared from their sight, and they disappeared from hers.

Cut! Okay, this will do. It's a wrap!

_**Author's Notes**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bob-Whites! Though K and the writer I guess I kinda own.**

**This was supposed to be crazy, wacky, silly, etc. I was bored one night and started it, and it just kind of evolved from there…**

**I believe that "True dat" is from Star Trek. Honestly, I've only just barely watched it, but I've heard of this quote. Since it was the only thing I could come up at that point in the story, I put it there :)**

**K and the writer were supposed to be me. That would be why they were in a hurry; I was hurrying to finish this. However, they turned out differently than I thought they would, so I don't know if they're actually still like me or not...**

**Jo and Joycey deserve a huge thanks for coming through for me and doing a quick run through of this at last minute. Thank you! Any mistakes are all mine.**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you had much fun reading it as I did writing it *g* **


End file.
